is During air-bag deployment the air-bag cover opens in order to let the air bag out and the air-bag cover hinge serves to guide the air-bag cover during deployment.
An air-bag cover hinge made of textile or knitted fabric is known from US 2004/0227333. Depending on the size of the air-bag cover used, various forces are applied to the hinge of the air-bag cover during air-bag deployment. The larger the air-bag cover, or the heavier the air-bag cover, the higher are the forces applied to the hinge, and it is critical that the air-bag cover open easily during air-bag deployment and it is critical that a separation of the air-bag cover from the support frame surrounding it is always excluded in order to not put any persons in the area of the air-bag at risk from airborne parts. It is impossible to rule out that the hinge of an air-bag cover known from the prior art made from textile or knitted fabric will tear under unfavorable conditions.